Irony
by Ruristorm15
Summary: It is no new concept that Mello was a complete a**hole but he has been taking it to a whole new level. I am usually slow to anger but I swear I will kill him if he doesn't stop soon. I mean how long does it take before a person break and does something they will regret. A side story about Raven in my upcoming story Savior. MelloOc Review
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there dear readers, this is a story of one shots for Mello that a good author wrote for me. I had edited some of it but she did this chapter. Thank you Barcode432. I hope you enjoy this lovely reader. Italics are her thoughts.**

It was hard to concentrate with all the loud shrieking and yelling of the children; even thought I was as far as possible from the field it was distracting. My back was plastered to an oak tree which was shading me from the heat from the sun. I had to write in the journal to help me deal with my problems. My psychologist had suggested it; after initially refusing I had finally accepted it, hoping that it might actually help. To my surprise, however, it kind of did. I was never the type of person to share my pains with others; so this worked fine for me.

Dear Journal,

I had that dream again. He was standing right next to me, and I struggled to reach for his hand but it was like my hand was made of stone; when I was close to touching his arm, he vanished. Then everything went black and I was in space, floating in a bubble filled with water, I was drowning, I tried to calm myself but to no vail. I thrashed and flailed, trying to somehow get out. I missed my father. Why did he have to die? Is he with mom? I am starting to forget how she looked like. Is Aiden there? Every day I asked myself these questions. Why did it have to be like this? I was a weakling for continuously acting like I was the only one who was hurt; I lived in an orphanage for god sakes, everyone here had tragedy in their lives. Roger thinks that I might be depressed but I am not, I just have a hard time coping.

I had to go and hide my journal; you won't believe how many kids try to steal other people's secrets and to be honest I'd rather not have people here know anything about me.

Thwack!

Something smashed into the back of my head; pain instantly pulsed through my head. A familiar hot feeling washes over me. I gasped and tried to calm myself before I got detention or worse by injuring the bastard.

I gingerly turned around and spotted Mello; I hate that stupid kid, I hated everyone here but I hated him the most.

"Move, wench." Mello sneered. My placid look was instantly replaced with a furious one. _Get a hold of yourself Raven. _I stood up and attempted to walk away when someone stuck out their foot thinking that I wouldn't see it.

"Are you going to sink so low Mello?" I ground out repressing the urge to smash his face on something.

"I'm not fighting you, you're a girl!" He hissed.

"Well then get out of my way faggot" I snapped realizing too late what I had just said. The fiery feeling was replaced by fear for a second before it returned. Mello tensed and his nostrils flared, his blue eyes froze like ice. I clenched my jaw and prepared for the fight about to ensue. _He gets to call me names yet he can't handle them_

"What did you just say?" He growled getting closer to me. I couldn't take competing with him for second place. He should be 10th if anything. He ran on extreme emotions and although he might've been smart, he wasn't very likable. All of a sudden, there was this tiny voice I heard. _Leave now_ _Raven. _I quickly shut that little voice up and glared at Mello.

"You heard me; you're not deaf are you?". I sensed Mello didn't want to throw the first punch, but neither did I. _Stop this Raven! You can't win by fighting!_ I tried to push past him, but he caught my hands in a stone grip._ What the hell. _My eyes snapped to his in a heated glare. I started panicking after I couldn't remove his _stupid_ hands.

"I'm better than you will ever be! You're nothing but a boy who looks like a girl!" I cried and when Mello's eyes widened I snatched my arms back and dashed away. Normally I would be able to fight my way out of anything but everyone here had martial arts training and I was severely out numbered. I doubt that Matt would fight; but Mello's cronies would. Someone tackled me from behind and we fell to the floor in a heap. I quickly got up and shoved them off, adding a swift punch. I was sure I broke something because there was a crunch as my fist landed right in the middle of Mello's face. Someone must have told Roger what was happening, because he was rushing to the scene faster than I had expected from someone his age.

"What is going on here?" Roger shouted as Mello rose to his feet and leaped at me. Roger swiftly restrained him before his fist came in contact with my face. We stood there glowering at each other.

"She punched me!" Mello shouted. He stood up and glared at me. "But it doesn't mean I'm gonna lose." My eyes widened, but no matter how much he struggled Roger's grip remained. _For an old man he is strong._

"That is enough, you two! Mello, Luna, both of you come with me!" Roger bellowed. _Thanks a lot Mello, you got me in trouble, bastard!_ I followed Roger and Mello and we went into Roger's office. He sat us down in front of us and looked at us over his glasses. "What in the world is going on with you two? Luna, why would you hit Mello?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't I hit Mello is more like it." I spat venomously.

"Luna!" Roger scolded. I crossed my arms and glared at Mello out of the corner of my green eyes.

"Mello, you are excused, but first, what did you have to do with this?"

"He was calling me––"

"I want to hear it from Mello's point of view Luna." Roger stated. _This isn't fair! He's gonna lie! JERK! _

"We were calling each other names, and I had no intention of hitting her, but she had every intention of hitting me! That's what happened. May I leave now?" he ground out.

"Of course you had every intention of hitting me! Why else would you throw a ball at my head?" I asked glaring at him. _Liar!_

"Because I knew you'd lose! I don't want to hurt you Luna!" He yelled and ran out of the room. I looked at Roger, shocked. The room was silent; the only sound was the ticking of his grandfather clock. _He didn't _want_ to hurt me?_

"You may go now Luna. No more punching, okay?" I was holding back tears and nodded at Roger; I tended to cry when I was angry. _Why was I the one who got chastised when Mello clearly started the fight? _As I walked out of the room I let the tears fall and rubbed them. _What is he trying to pull; He was probably doing it to get out of trouble._

"You better go talk to Mello." I heard a voice. I turned around and saw Near standing there.

"Why?" I asked. Near just shook his head and he started to walk towards the play room. I followed him, I didn't want to talk to Mello; I mean why should I apologize. I always tried to keep my anger in check and I have done a good job until I met him, Mello was just very good at pissing me off.

"Well…whatever I'm going to my room." I growled quietly and stomped out; I don't understand why Near is angry at me, but I wasn't going to take responsibility for anything. I crashed into someone as I turned the corner; messy red hair. I inwardly groaned. _I don't need this now. _Matt was Mello's closest friend and I had no intention of talking to him now. I moved to pass him when he shoved me back.

"What do you want Matt?" I snapped and clenched my teeth. His goggles weren't on his eyes but he pulled them down before I could make eye contact. He grasped my arm and started to drag me. I knew where this was going and I started to struggle; Matt seemed angry, I don't know how I know, but I wasn't about to be forced to go visit Mello at all.

"Dammit Matt, let go of me." I snarled. I was in no mood to deal with this, I contemplated hitting him but that was out of question. Roger was already mad at me; I didn't feel spending the rest of my break in the grey room.

"You are going to talk to Mello" he snapped, glancing back at me. We were in front of Mello's room now. Matt kicked in the door and shoved me inside, pulled the door shut before I could even move off the floor. I growled and stood up; Mello was lying on his bed facing away from me. _Why was everyone siding with him anyways?_

"What do you want?" He asked turning towards me with a deadly glare, I returned it and went to the door. I tried to open it unsuccessfully; Matt was certainly holding it from the other side.

"Nothing! I was pushed in here." I disdainfully stated.

"This is your entire fault. This is why you should be third, you're too spontaneous!" He yelled. _I am spontaneous? I wonder what that makes you._

"And you're a whiny little bitch who runs on emotions." I said snorting a little bit. There was silence in the room until he spoke again.

"I have an excuse, but I doubt you do." Mello plopped himself down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. _An excuse? What the hell is he talking about?_

"What excuse?" I asked. "What do you mean?" for once I think I was having a legit conversation with Mello, even if I was still fighting the urge to hit him. He opened a drawer and pulled something out. I heard wrappers and I got the hint of chocolate. _How the heck did Mello have an excuse? No one has an excuse to be mean to someone, unless they are mortal enemies._ I have a reason to be vengeful to anyone who crossed me like Kira, probably to kill him too. I just hope I never meet him again until I am ready to take him down.

"I could've hurt you before, many times. Do you want to know why I didn't?" he asked.

"Uh… What do you call tripping and shoving me every chance you get, playing?" I asked

"Oh my god, you are so stupid Luna! He lay back down and turned on his side, effectively turning his back to me. "I haven't hurt you, because I don't want to hurt you." He said. _No…way…._

"You say that you haven't hurt me; I have a migraine from the stupid ball and I probably got a bloody knee from the last time you tripped me. So you have hurt me and this is the one time I retaliated with violence." Mello was quite for a long time before he turned around; the look on his face startled me. He looked almost remorseful; it was awkward and I turned away and went to look out his window. A bunch of kids were running around chasing a ball in an attempt at soccer.

"Sorry, I forgot that girls couldn't handle rough play" I swear to god he sounded like he was smirking; my brow twitched. The boys here seemed to think that girls were frail and even though the girls didn't do anything to contradict it, it sometimes got on my nerves. Even the older boys seemed to avoid being near girls; kind of like how kids separate themselves by believing the other gender had cooties. I snorted and turned to him.

"Funny for you to say that Mellony." The smirk was wiped clean of his face and he growled. I felt my mouth curl up and when he saw that I was just teasing, he relaxed. Personally I could care less of gender stereotypes cause I found them somewhat funny. What truly bothers me is when people mistake me for an American or calling me puckhead, Canuck and other insulting names. Matt opened the door and peaked in; upon seeing that we're both alive he strolled inside and sat at the edge of Mello's bed, turning on his Gameboy and ignoring us. I glared at him, and was at a loss of what to do now. Mello and I were having a conversation, the first one we've ever had on decent terms. In case you haven't noticed I wasn't very socialable; things became awkward really fast.

**So what do you think? I hoped you enjoyed this. I had originally wanted to make this a one-shot but decided against it. If I get enough review and likes then I will continue; pssst I'll continue it anyways but please review. Please review if you think I deserve it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**This is it the second chapter; it is from Mello's point of view and it is when he first meets her. This chapter is supposed to happen way before the first one so keep that in mind when you read it. Capeesh? I hope that you enjoy this. Don't forget to review.**

Serendipity

It was raining lightly; and it was quickly darkening. I had snuck out of Whammy's; it was getting really annoying there and I couldn't bring myself to study for the test tomorrow. I'll just have to beat Near another way. The wind was whipping things around and made the rain seem wilder than it actually was; my red coat flapped around my legs and my blonde hair kept getting in my eyes. Believe it or not, there were a lot of people rushing around; people kept bumping into each other. I had no destination really; I just wanted to get some air. Whammy's was quite a bit away from civilization, so I took a bus to the city. Everything seemed louder and brighter in the city; there was a delicious smells coming from the restaurants and my stomach growled. It was nearly seven, and I had already missed supper. I wasn't ready to go and eat yet so I kept walking, trying to avoid crashing into people and slipping a few times. It was relaxing to get out sometimes and just observe; Matt didn't want to come with me, being too busy with his game. I spotted a convenient shop and walked towards it, I was running out of chocolate anyways. The shop was busier than I expected; grapping two handfuls of different chocolates made my way to the line. A few girls glanced at me, giggling. I scoffed as I placed my merchandise on the counter. When the door swung open; I had mistaken the girl for a boy at first; her slightly wavy fringe was too long, falling across her forehead into her eyes, while the rest curled around her ears, the rest of her hair barely reached below her neck. She had a flat almost bored expression on her face despite being soaked; she shook her hair like a dog, spraying everyone near her to their dismay. She ran her hand roughly through her hair, exposing her livid eyes; eyes that were unexpected, especially since she had looked so bored at first. I hadn't expected such emotion to be in her eyes, it was contradicting. I noticed that everyone was looking at me, waiting for me to pay. I grunted and put down a few bucks before leaving. I strolled down the street; opening a bar and pondering what I saw in the girl. She seemed normal enough but there was something in her expression; she didn't seem to be bothered by the rain, so that didn't cause the unrelenting emotion in her eyes. The rain was starting to worsen; and I got shelter in a bus booth. It was about time I went back, before Roger found out that I left. Everything seemed so ordinary, which was a good thing when you live in Whammy's where everyone was encouraged to be extraordinary. The bus didn't come too long after that; it took exactly an hour to get back to Whammy's and by then it was thoroughly dark and everything was wet. Granted Roger found out and reprimanded me; it wasn't of concern though. Matt was still playing the game and didn't even lift his head when I came in. I ground my teeth and snapped off a piece of my chocolate. Two weeks had passed when I saw her again, it wasn't raining but it was very dark. I had sneaked out once again, only at a much later time. She was fiddling with the lock of a house; my jaw dropped in shock, I had not expected that. She was in there for a while; when she came out, she was holding something. I couldn't see properly from where I was. She glanced behind at me as if she knew I was there, and dashed away from the crime scene, avoiding people and ducking faster than I thought possible. I don't know when I started to chase her, one moment I was watching her commit a crime, the next I was following her. She ducked into an alley; I cautiously slowed down, panting. When I followed inside, she was gone. I inwardly cursed, for allowing her to get away. I turned back and walked out and looked for a corner shop, I had forgotten to get chocolate. Just as I was about to enter however, the bus rolled into view, I contemplated getting chocolate but this happened to be the last bus for the night. I growled and cursed the girl for wasting my time, and hauled myself into the bus. I'll just have to ask Roger to get some for me tomorrow. Good thing Roger didn't catch me as I sneaked into Matt's room; knowing him he would refuse and I'd spend the rest of my time in detention. Matt, who was sprawled on his bed, turned around and glared at me.

"What the bloody hell took you so long?" he asked, he knew something had happened and I considered lying to him, the mysterious girl was only something that I knew of.

"I saw this girl breaking into some place, and stealing." I told him, the "are you serious" expression on his face made me smirk.

"What did you do?" he asked like I was the one who committed a crime; I glared at him and sat on his bed. I picked up one of his game controllers.

"I got caught up chasing her, so I didn't get the chance to get chocolate." I growled out. He snickered and turned on his game. I don't know how long we played before Roger slammed open the door and barked at us.

"What are you doing awake at this time? Get to sleep." I rolled my eyes and paused the game. Roger closed the door and left in a hurry, probably to yell at some poor bloke. Matt un-paused the game while I thought of why the girl interested me so much. It was odd; her face was so neutral she could have been Near's reflection for all anyone knew, however her eyes shouted at the fury she was obviously trying to hide. It was the second time that I have seen her in less than a month. I made my decision then; I'd sneak out tomorrow. I didn't get the chance as my English teacher, who was a hag by the way decided that we have to do pen pals to one of the middle schools in the region. The class was outraged and didn't hesitate to show it, except Matt, myself, the sheep and Linda. She was all too happy to socialize with unintelligent losers. The teacher handed everyone a folded slip of paper; inside was a name she explained like no one already knew. I unfolded my piece without waiting for her to explain; I shrugged smugly at her when she glared.

_Izabella_

I did a mental eye roll and contemplated switching with someone; I glanced at the sheep and saw that he had the same expression he always did. I shoved my chair back and strolled over to him, snatching the piece of paper of his desk I couldn't help but envy him, the name on his paper sounded a lot more interesting than mine did. _Lunette. _It meant idol, image or moon.

"Get back to your desk Mello, and put Near's slip down now." The dictator snapped from her desk at the back of the class. I growled and plodded to my desk, throwing myself into it to piss her off.

We had a "field trip" to the chosen middle school the next day; I was in no mood to talk with idiots much less girl idiots. We will be talking to our partners; that didn't even make sense to me considering that pen pals were supposed to send letters to each other. I swear the woman is brain dead. When we arrived there, the students gave us curious and awed looks as everyone knew about the intellectual prowess of the Whammy kids. I glared at anyone who looked at me. I glanced back at Matt only to discover that he was still playing with his game boy, I almost pitied the person who got paired up with him. The teacher seated us at the back of the class while we waited for the students to arrive to their class. I stared out the window, snapping a piece of my chocolate. Kids started to slowly fill the class; their teacher which was a balding male told them to take their seats as he shut the door even though there was two seats still available. It took a couple minutes for the students to get themselves ready; when someone knocked on the door. Well this just got interesting; even if it was for a while. I couldn't wait for the loser to come in and embarrass themselves; two girls shuffled in. The first one's head was angled down trying to hide a blush; the downward angle of her head caused her blond hair to collect at the front. The second one was looking at the first in what seemed to be concern; I nearly fell off my chair when I recognized her. It was the thief. She had the same short black hair, and the same light brown skin, and then she looked up as if sensing that someone was looking at her. She leveled her virulent eyes with my own and narrowed them slightly; the eye contact didn't last even a second when she turned away and dragged the other girl to the still empty seats at the front. I saw my teacher glare at me from my peripheral vision and quickly sat down; I didn't realize that I stood up.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is it the third chapter; I am running out of ideas for this story so if you have any, you're welcome to tell me. I think it will be easier to write when I start Savior. Italics are her thoughts.**

Improvement

It was a couple days after the start of a rocky friendship with Mello; to be honest I haven't seen him much, as we had been pummeled with homework and studying. Sometimes I wished that everything was back to how it had always been. When I barely paid attention in class and still got the highest mark. Schoolwork was harder than it used to be; I was required to study every night to keep my position in second place. I studied so hard that my head hurt; I wasn't used to how hard the questions were and if that wasn't bad enough, I had the least staple marks in the whole orphanage. At times where I have gotten 100% on the exams while others I got 60 or less. Believe it or not I was struggling to hold my current position; I always told myself that I would beat Mello and eventually Near, but I was starting to doubt myself. I haven't gone outside in a long time; I can't recall the last time I had played anything. Before I come to this place I was a sportaholic, I used to be on every soccer or basketball team in my school. The rain was starting to get on my nerves as well; I generally liked rain, but enough was enough. It was humid and hot when it wasn't raining and it was hard for me to do anything without dying of heat stroke. I missed the cold and crisp weather of Canada; even though I wasn't a fan of the snow, I really missed it. I have always liked the coolness of the summer, granted that we were hit with a heat wave sometimes, but nothing compared to the humid furnace that was England. I was currently sprawled on my bed trying to make myself sleep; it was Saturday morning at around nine. Majority of the kids were awake and preparing for breakfast, even though we were allowed to sleep in late. After a few more minutes of twisting and turning, I decided to just get life on with it. I padded out to the bathroom I shared with Linda. Linda started banging on the door in the middle of my shower; I growled and hurriedly rinsed myself, running the brush through my mouth before I opened the door. She was standing there with an apologetic look on her face; her knees drawn together as she did something that resembled the teen version of the potty dance. I sighed and let myself out. My hair was short enough that I didn't have to worry about drying it as it did a fine job on its own. I remembered that the test marks were probably up now; and I groaned. _I just know I failed. _I threw on baggy tan shorts that reached just below my knees and a green tank top. _I can be girly if I wanted to. _I shoved on white ankle socks and running shoes, before I sprinted out of my room. It score board was relatively empty when I got there; I walked past an older girl and peeked at the sheet. I started at the bottom, scanning the list for my name. _Phew, that means we didn't fail. _When I got to the top sheet, I was actually elated. I made it to third place, tying with Matt, Near was in second and surprisingly Mello was in first. I gaped at the sheet, the results were astounding. That was not fair, so what if I studied the least for this test; there was no way that Mello beat me. Fingers curled around my shoulder, instinctively making me stiffen and turn back. Blond hair came into view, speak of the devil. Mello grinned at me uneasily; I let myself give him a small smile in return.

"Congrats Mello," I sighed waiting for him to look at the paper; he stared at me inquiringly before he shuffled over and scanned the sheet. I could tell that he was shocked and smug; I pointedly turned away and tried not to scoff at his shit eating grin.

"I'm beating you, and this shows that Near isn't impossible to defeat." Mello stated seriously. I thought about what I had to sacrifice just to compete with him. Another sigh escaped me; I noticed that he was staring at me.

"What?" it was awkward; things usually get awkward with me. I guess that's why I never was able to get many friends.

"Nothing, I'm just imagining what you'd look like after you're in third place." I glared at him and scoffed again.

"Whatever Mello, I'm going out today." I told him and moved past him. I walked towards the nearest exit which was quite a walk, Mello sauntered next to me. He caught my eye and bit into a chocolate. _I know that we had a sort of agreement between us now, but we can't even keep a conversation going. _

"What are you doing Mello?" I blurted out when the silence became too stifling. His eyes narrowed as if he was about to start a fight; I honestly hope not, I didn't need Mello bullying me anymore and it would be nice to have a conversation with him.

"What did you steal at the house, that night?" He asked forcefully, I nearly gasped. I knew he would ask that one day, I was surprised that he kept it a secret all this time. I gave him a blank look, it was better to pretend I don't know what he is talking about.

"What are you talking about? What house?" I questioned, my voice sounded dead even to me. _Shit._ He glared at me and snatched my arm; forcing me to stop, I pulled my arm back, feeling exposed.

"I haven't told anyone Luna, except Matt." He forced out; I knew that it was risky, doing what I did that night but it was necessary. _Not that he'd understand. _I had to be calm and rational; everyone would probably believe him, but he had no evidence, I'd either have to lie about it or pretend that it hurt me. I clenched my jaw and hands and forced myself to look anxious and upset.

"Please stop it Mello, it hurts to talk about it." I spat out, inwardly cursing him. He wasn't even fazed and his lips curled; I know that I wasn't a good actor but I wasn't that bad. I glared at him, dropping the vulnerable act.

"I am sure that you can come up with a better lie, Lunette." he drawled out, doubtless having the time of his live. He wasn't fooled easily that was for sure, but then again not many people were by me. I huffed; I wasn't going to share my reasons with him no matter how much he pried. It was necessary for everyone's safety. It was uncommon for me to do things like that to help out those with good intentions, but it was something only I was allowed to know. How would anyone believe that I was committing a crime to solve one? I wasn't sure that he would keep it a secret for long, but knowing him, he wouldn't. _It is better if only he knows, right?_ I needed to know how much he told Matt.

"Does Matt know that it was me?" I asked, studying him, waiting for him to lie. He smirked knowing that he won. _Bastard_

"I told him that I saw a girl breaking into a house, that's all he knows." I didn't catch him lie but I was sure that he did.

"He was a criminal, so I collected evidence and tipped the cops." I told him bluntly, he would have to do with that. I stalked away, knowing that soon the entire orphanage would know. My face felt heated as I imagined the embarrassment that I'd face soon. I sprinted out the door and headed towards the thick trees on the side of the orphanage. I usually hid here from people when I first arrived here. I scattered up a tree and didn't stop until I was at the top.

**I'm done; I really hope that you enjoyed this. Come one people I know I have readers, Review, even if it is to tell me what I did badly on.**


End file.
